The World's Hero
by Russel Hawke
Summary: Harry holds the weight of the world on his shoulders. (Has 9/11 refrences.)
1. Collapsing Symbols

THE WORLD'S HERO  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been just three years since Voldemort reclaimed his throne as king of terror; since he sent death eaters to take out the World Trade Center. He sacraficed his own men. Deatheaters, but men none the less. Twenty of them were in each building, together casting a simple spell designed to bring something to a person. Harry had used it in his fourth year to help him best the dragon in the Tri-Wizard Cup.  
  
Inside the lumbering steel giants that were the twin towers, forty wizards of Muslim heritage waited patiently for their orders. The twenty Deatheaters in tower #1 all turned there heads to the eastern-most wall where a completly black owl, resembling more a Vulture then the nocturnal message carrier of the wizard world, had spooked the two female stock brokers with window desks as it flew across the room and dropped a bullet shaped capsule near the foot of one of the Deatheaters. The owl turned quickly in the air, a grace to it's movements a bird of that size should not be capable of, as the nameless Deatheater knelt to pick up the capsule. He then unscrewed it as he straightened, his eyes reading each word with Rapt attention.   
  
His facial features lit up as he read each word. Screwing the capsule back together, he turned giving all nineteen other deatheaters a silent nod, the grin never leaving his face. He nodded to the last one, when simultaneously they reached into there traditional muslim garb and each drew out a peice of wood, varying in size from 9 to 11 inches, in types from ceder to pine.  
  
With practiced precision, they pointed at the same window the owl had flown in from and started chanting "Accio American Airlines Flight 11 from Boston, Massachusetts to Los Angeles, California."  
  
All around them the various muggels stopped going about there daily business and gave them weird looks. A couple of ppl tryed to talk to them; ask them if they were okay, but nothing. There eyes were all closed, persperation forming over there features as they sternly repeated the chant over and over again, in perfect unison.  
  
One of the women near the window they were pointing pushed her chair away from the desk and drew her cell phone, the other woman just sat there, open mouthed. The first dialed security. "Security please. Hello? Yes. There's twenty some men in here with what looks like magic wands pointing them out the window and chanting something weird over and over again. Probably religous fanatics. Could you come and get rid of them?"  
  
As she hung up the phone, she began to hear the rumbling of a massive engine. Then screams peirced the air, not quite muffling the sound of the engine. She turned wondering what the commotion was and as she stared out her open window, it dawned on her.   
  
A plane engine.   
  
Just then the sound of steal, brick, and office supplies being bent, broken, and destroyed along with screams, gasps, and hurried footsteps filled the air. Her eyes made contact with the pilot, obviously muslim, just before the nose of the Boeing 767 ran over her. An explosion followed within milleseconds engulfing the rest of the room in flames.  
  
People begain rushing down the stairs, fleeing for there lives. Not yet did they grasp the gravity of the situation how ever. Many stayed at the foot of the building, sheilding there eyes as they gazed up at the billows of smoke coming out of one of the taller stories the jumbo jet had apparently gone through.   
  
They thought it was an accident and waited to be called back up to work. Media was crawling all over the place interviewing anyone that would care to give them there opinion.  
  
Then the air filled with a quiet rumbling, which steadily grew louder. The basic events of the first building, Muslim people drew sticks from their traditional garb and begain chanting "Accio United Airlines Flight 175 from Boston to Los Angeles." had transpired minutes earlier.  
  
The roar was now so loud, hot dog carts, newstands, and windows were shaking with such ferousity, one would suspect the molecules to seperate.   
  
Screams filled the air as a jumbo airliner, 40-odd stories up, came into view seconds before it crashed into Tower number 2 raining glass, crumbled chunks of plaster, and even dismembered peices of human bodies down on the thousands below.  
  
A few hours later, despite passionate magical efforts from various Aurors, medical, and other powerful wizards, including the headmaster from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, two symbols of American Culture and economy caved in on eachother, covering a sea of fleeing Muggles and Wizards of all nationalities and persuasions.   
  
It didn't matter what you were on that faithful day. Thousands of people died in the first great terrorist attack masterminded by one man. Not a Saudi excile poluting the thoughts of muslims, leading them to perform acts of great feat, evil feat, but great feat. No. Even mister Bin Laden wasent completly responsible. He answered to another. A man, no a Being of outerworldly power whose voice hissed like that of a snake. A being who people in the wizarding world feared to even utter the name of.   
  
Voldemort. 


	2. Curves

THE WORLD'S HERO  
  
  
  
  
I don't own Harry Potter. But I do like to kidnap his friends and him to star in my plights of fantasy.  
  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger set bolt upright in her bed, clutching her chest, breathing deeply. Her nightgown clung to the subtle curves of her body due to the cold sweat produced from her nightmare. She looked around the dormatory. All the other 6th year girls were there with the exception of Pavarti Patril. She was home consulling her greiving mother after her father died as a peice of the World Trade center crushed him. He was an Auror trying to keep the building from killing all those people.  
  
Hermione imagined Pavarti and her mother sitting around the table sipping tea, the atmosphere filled with mourning and heart ache. The back door flinging open all of the sudden, a pair of Deatheaters, wands raised screaming Avadra Kadavar!  
  
Hermione shook the images of her dormmate and her mothers death from her head and stood from the warm four poster, creeping quietly to the door leading down the stair way to the Gryfindor common room.  
  
But instead of going down, Miss Granger opted to go up and into the boys dorm, seeking reasurance from her best friend. She opened the door silently and stepped in, surprised to see the one she sought out for comfort sitting shirtless on the edge of his bed. His upper body shone with sweat and his raven hair was matted against his forehead as he hid his face in his hands.  
  
Hermione didn't seek comfort from her best friend anymore. She sought to comfort him.  
  
Moving gracefully to his bed, she sat down on it, giving him a jolt. He had fallen asleep with his face in his hands.  
  
"'Mione..."  
  
"Sorry Harry."  
  
He didn't reply, just through his arms around her, clutching onto her. She embraced him back, whispering reassurance in his ear as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I had a nightmare..."  
  
"World Trade Center?"  
  
He only nodded against her.  
  
"You had it too? Your nightgown's soaked with sweat..."  
  
It was her turn to nod and also blush at his realization.  
  
"I saw everyone die. Moody, other aurors, Pomfrey, Snape, Dumbledore..."  
  
"It's okay." she cooed. "Snape and Dumbldore made it out alive."  
  
"Moody and Pomfrey didn't. I got to know her so well with all the time I logged in the hospital wing..." Harry chuckled and Hermione tryed to lay him back down on his bed. He resisted.  
  
"Harry, you need to sleep. Stop protesting."   
  
"All that happens when I sleep is images of pain and suffering. I don't want to see that. I want happiness, peace."  
  
Hermione couldent help but give her friend of five years a warm smile.  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way because your the only one that can make it happen."  
  
Harry cringed and stiffend in the embrace.  
  
"I'm not a hero or a savior. I'm a 16 year old boy with a scar on his head who's plauged by nightmares and is on the receiving end of Voldemort's grudge. I just want to be normal. Have a normal life. I don't want to carry the world on my shoulders. I can't."  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, But you are a Hero. You are a savior and you do have the weight of the world on your shoulders. I know it's hard. Your still just a child. A child that's never had a childhood, but grew up far to quickly. You are not alone, Harry. I will help you carry this blessed burden. I will be your support. The strong's strength. Because you will destroy Voldemort and shine light through the world in these dark times. Your the beakin of every wizards hope."   
  
Harry hugged her tighter. She truley was his best friend. He cared about her more then anyone else. He would destroy Voldemort just so she wouldent have to see the world like this.  
  
"Thank you, Hermione, but it is not your burden to bear. It's my resposibility, weather I want it or not its mine.  
  
"How dare you!" She snuggled into his neck, her actions giving a far diffrent meaning then her words. "I would never let you do this alone. Not the person I care the most about."  
  
Harry leaned away from his long time friend and studied her. Had she really just said that?  
  
Hermione blinked at him. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
Harry gathered her up in his arms, hugging her just like before.  
  
"The contrary. You said what I've been wanting to hear you say since I was eleven."  
  
"Come on, Harry! I've always felt this way about you. You mean everything to me. Unfourtunatly you mean everything to everyone."  
  
Harry leaned in slowly, his eyes dancing with something she'd never seen there before, but was sure her eyes were radiating the same feeling. then his lips brushed against hers, lingering for what in there world was only a second, but in reality had been minutes.  
  
He pulled away, gazing into her eyes the entire time. Something was there. Lust? Love? Perhaps both?  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to speak "Harry, I..." but he placed his finger against her lips and pulled her down to the bed with him, never breaking there tight embrace. He soon drifted off while she layed awake, pondering the kiss, the direction there life would take and why he didnt want to hear her confession of love, before finally falling asleep her self in the arms of the World's Hero.  
  
  
If I get 10 reviews (20 would be nice...I'm an Author, sorta, so I can create elaborate acts of fantasy, hah hah.) I'll post the Prolog. 


	3. Shock Wave

THE WORLD'S HERO  
  
  
  
I typed my disclaimer in the first chapter. Once is enough.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardy. The late summer grass briskly kissed by the early morning dew. The sun, still hidden behind the tall trees of the Forbidden Forest, had not yet rained down its live breathing rays. One of the very last views of pure, serene beauty in these darkest of dark times.   
  
With out warning, a massive explosion in Hogsmead sent all the animals of the forbidden forest realing twards the lake, trying to find safety. Moments later a super sonic shock wave rocked the grounds at Hogwarts, throwing the cages of Blast Ended Screwts tens of feet from Hagrids hut, which was turned into splinters. Trees in the Forbidden Forest were snapped like toothpicks, some of which comming to rest on many of the diverse inhabitants of the magical wood.  
  
Harry potter woke with a start.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
He jumped up quickly, grabbing his glasses and putting them on his face, just in time to  
see out the sixth year boys dormatory window.  
  
"Oh Merlin...  
  
...EVERYONE DOWN!"  
  
Harry dove for Hermione, caught her and tried to scamper with her under the bed, but to no avail.  
  
"Harry! What are you..."  
  
The shock wave crashed through the windows, turning them into millions of deadly projectiles, and sent the beds and there inhabitans crashing against the oposite wall. Harry, his arms around Hermione, clung to his bed as it uprooted and collided with the wall near the doorway. Harry let out a groan of pain as his back collided with the wall, his nose now a bloody mess where the back of Hermione's head had met it with full force. Then peices of glass started ripping through the bed. Harry, near unconsiousness from the pain his scar was radiating, forced his way against the sever preasure of the shockwave to turn around, placing himself between Hermione and the bed, sheilding her head against his chest to protect her from the glass.  
  
Hermione until now had been quiet, disoriented, but now was screaming at the top of her lungs and clinging to Harry. She felt something trickling down her forhead, but couldent look up due to the feirce hold her best friend had on her. Harry turned his head to the left and focused on a head full of rust colored hair.  
  
"RON!" Harry tried to shout over the creaking and breaking of glass all around him. Ron Weasley, pressed against the wall, inching his way closer and closer to his two best friends heard his scar bearing friend and look at him.  
  
"GET DOWN YOU GOOBER!" At that exact moment the lamp that was buy Seamus' bed collided with Ron's head, sending him into a world where this was not happening.  
  
"NO RON!" Harry was about to jump out from the false shelter Hermione and him shared when she screamed the name of another of his dormmates. Harry looked quickly to her side instantly wishing he haden't. His house mate, Neville Longbottom, was as if he was stappled against the wall by a sudden machine gunning of glass. Blood gushed from his mouth and his wounds, saturating his sleeping attire. Harry forced Hermione's gaze into his chest and he clung to her, tightly.   
  
Then it happend. Four large fragments of the bay windows peirced Harry's back and legs. He bit his lower lip, trying to hold in the scream of pain that wanted to work its way out of his mouth all the way from his toes. Hermione felt his grip weaken and she looked up at the boy she loved so much. His face covered in red. His scar looked like a brand new wound. Blood was seaping out of his mouth, a look of pain on his face that Hermione imagined was from the glass shrapnel penetrating his flesh. She burried her head in his chest and sobbed, reciting in her head :Dont let him die, Dont let him die. I love him, you can not take him from me!:  
  
Then it was over. The room quieted down. Everything pinned against the wall crumbled in a heap on the floor. Harry and Hermione collapsed, him ontop of her, the bed clambering down on both of them. They both let out a sharp yelp of pain. Hermione then felt something she knew was wrong. Harry's grip left her body and he collapsed on her fully.  
  
Hermione, pinned under the love of her life and a giant four post bed, did the only thing she could think of, screamed for help.  
  
Moments later, in rushed Mcgonickle flanked by Dumbledore.  
  
"Dear Merlin, Albus. What in the hell happend?"  
  
They took in the scene. Splinters and glass littering the room. All the furniture pinned against the wall. The once clean and ordely walls now filled with holes and covered in blood. The blood of her students. She rushed to the first body, Neville's. His blue pin striped pajamas were now a dark crimson, his body riddled with wounds from the flying debree.  
  
"Albus..."  
  
"Take him to the infirmary."  
  
Dumbledore drew his wand and pointed it at the bed closest to him and bellowed, "Lingardium Leviosa." And positioned the bed back where it should be. In it's place, James Flannigan begain to move   
  
"What..happend..Headmaster?"   
  
"Something of great evil. Here." Dumbledore knelt down and helped James to his feet.  
  
"Are you allright, Mister Flannigan?"   
  
"I think so, sir."  
  
"Good. Head off to the infirmary.  
  
"Right."  
  
As James exited to boys dormatory, Professor Snape rushed in, his long black cloak billowing behind him.  
  
"Headmaster, what's going on?"  
  
"Severus, help me get the boys to the infirmary."  
  
Snape nodded and drew his wand, duplicating the spell Dumbledore had cast earlier. The bed went back into its place revealing two figures. One a raven haired male whos back was bleeding badly. The other, a bushy brown headed female, crying heavily as she held the raven haired boys bloodied face into her nightgown.  
  
"Headmaster! I've found Potter and Granger."   
  
"Take them to the hospital wing, imediatly."  
  
"Potter doesen't look to good."  
  
"Neither did Mister Longbottom. Now go Severus."  
  
With that Severus scooped up The Boy that Lived and his best friend and carried them off to the infirmary.  
  
  
  
To those who've reviewed, thank you all. Jacy, Im touched that my story moved you that much. However, I fear you're gonna hate me when you see my Prolog. Very graphic about the World Trade Center attacks. Thank you very much for the review.  
  
  
Luicia Malfoy, one thing. It's thing. ^_* Thank you also, very much for the review. 


	4. Infirmary

THE WORLD'S HERO  
  
  
  
  
"Merlin! Did anybody get the license plate of that imperious curse?"  
  
Ron set up, holding his bandaged head with a bandaged arm and opened his eyes. His vision was fuzzy for a moment, then cleared and the sight before him was nothing less then disheartening. There were his best friend, Harry Potter, his scar and nose bandaged, a faint pink tint covering his skin where the blood hadent been completly cleaned off. Hermione Granger was curled up beside Harry, her arms wrapped protectively around him. Her cheeks were stained with tears, her hair tangled and out of control.  
  
Just then the door to the infirmary flew open and in came a beside himself Hagrid. His hair was littered with splinters, bird feathers, and dirt.  
  
"They're going to be fine, Dumbldore! They have to be!"  
  
Hagrid noticed Ron and quickly went to his side.  
  
"Ron, yo'r awake!" He then gave the flameing haired boy a massive, crushing hug.  
  
"Not if you don't let me go, Hagrid!"  
  
Dumbledore followed, pulling up a chair inbetween Ron and Harry's bed.  
  
Hagrid let Ron go and glanced at Harry. "Poor 'Arry. He bett'r come threw or the scurvy bugg'rs 'sponsible will feel my wrath!"  
  
"There there, Hagrid." The headmaster placed a reassuring hand on his long time friend's shoulder. "Harry's a strong boy. He will pull through."  
  
"Harry always pulls through!" chimed in Ron.  
  
Hermione begain to stir, her friends conversation becoming to loud to sleep through. She looked up at them through her amber eyes, her chin resting on Harry's stomache.  
  
"Hermione! Your awake!" Cryed Ron as he tryed to leap from his bed to Harry's and evelope her in a sweet embrace, but Hagrid cought him in mid air with one massive hand and layed him back in his bed.  
  
"orry, Ron. But you 'ave ta rest up."  
  
Ron looked up at Dumbledore who nodded in agreement.  
  
Hermione looked up at the headmaster as well and noticed his eyes didn't contain the same tinkle they usually did. Instead they seemed cold, lifeless. Was the situation really that bleek?   
  
Harry's body started the quiver just slightly. Hermione leaned away from him, knealing on his bed. "Headmaster! Harry's shaking!"  
  
Dumbledore stood from his chair and hurried to Harry's side. He put a hand on his neck, checking for a pulse. "He's having a nightmare." Dumbledore glared at Hermione. "Get Mrs. Weasly."  
  
Hermione nodded and scurried off her bed and into the back office to get the temporary nurse, swallowing down the lump in her throat as she went.  
  
As Hermione and Mrs. Weasley approached Harry's bed, they imediatly halted, not knowing what was happening. There was Harry sitting straight up. The bandage over his scar had become so logged with blood, the weight broke the adhesive's seal on Harry's flesh and the bandage fell to his lap. Harry's arms then went out straight infront of him, his hands joining together and then rotating swiftly, making a figure eight. A peircingly bright, yellow saturated, light erupted from Harry's eye sockets. Then he started to speak, his voice booming, sending what was left of the ramshackled school into feirce convulsions.  
  
"TOM RIDDLE! I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM THEM!!! LIFE CANCELS OUT DEATH! AND WITH THESE SOULS, TO STRONG TO BE DESTROYED BY YOU, I BRING AN END TO DEATH!"  
  
In the invisible force field Harry's swift moving hands, a ball of energy, the exact same as was coming from his eyes, materialized. Professor Dumbledore placed his hand on his chin, quite perplexed.  
  
Just then, three black shapeless shadows begain dancing over the circumfrence of the ball. Hagrid stepped back, falling backwards onto Ron's bed sending it bending and creaking under his huge girth, everyones eyes focused on the ball of energy between Harry's rotating hands.  
  
All motion ceased. The ball dicipated, the shadows warping and shrinking as the energy ball expanded outward into nothing. A feather-light whisper escaped Harry's lips.  
  
"...for they are the true heros. Sacraficing themselves for the sake of others."  
  
Harry went limp, collapsing back onto the bed, the tremors running through the campus grounds simulteaneously coming to an end. Mrs. Weasley hurried to Harry's side, checking his pulse. He was a live.   
  
"His pulse is stronger then it's been the past two days." Mrs. Weasley directed her attention to Hermione. "Dear, Please fetch me a bowl of water and a rag. He need's to be cleaned up."  
  
Hermione with unshed tears in her eyes, placed her hand on Harry's shin, tracing his leg down to the tip of his big toe as she walked dutifully in search of the requested items. 


	5. Invisible Ink

THE WORLD'S HERO  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione sat next to Ron at the Gryfindorr table, her elbow upon it, her hand supporting her weary head. She looked lazily to Ron who was busy chompin' up a peice of jellyed toast. Hermione yawned and let her eyes close. She hadn't been getting much sleep the past two weeks. Ever since Harry got peirced by the four shards of the large bay window, Hermione felt the over whelming urge to go to him at night. To slip into his bed and hug him possessivly to her body, craddling his head to her chest.  
  
"Ouch!" she cried and opened her eyes, both her hands covering her nose. She focused on the bundle of white feathers infront of her.  
  
"What did I ever do to you Hedwig?" the bird ruffled its feathers and flew away, leaving behind a small blue letter. Hermione picked it up cautiously.   
  
"Ron. Why would Hedwig come here to deliver a note? Harry Didn't send it. He's..."  
  
Ron turned and looked at her, his expression concearned.  
  
"What are yea talkin' on 'Mione? Whatcha got there?" His eye brows nudged in the direction of the note.  
  
Hermione looked tward the doors to the great hall.  
  
"I was dreaming and Hedwig," She pointed twards the doors, "bit me on my nose and left this." She held up the blue envelope, completly devoid of writting. "And then she flew off."  
  
"I didn't see her, or hear her, 'Mione."   
  
Hermione frowned, tears of frustration and lack of rest welling up in her eyes. Ron caught this and went for the save.  
  
"But, obviously she was. I was just to engrossed with my toast. Come on then. Open it up."  
  
Hermione sniffled and let out a loud sigh. She opened the letter messily, tearing the corners off, the past few weeks leaving her to tired to care about neatness. She pulled a peach of tanned parchment from the envelope, opened it and read it.  
  
ASTRONOMY TOWER. MIDNIGHT.  
  
Astronomy tower? Why? She handed the not to Ron, who immediatly begain lookin it over.  
  
"What about the astronomy tower?" His gaze was traveling all over the parchment, searching for something.  
  
Hermione pulled the parchment down and pointed to the words.  
  
"IT says just there that im supposed to go to the astronomy tower at midnight."  
  
Ron blinked. "Uh, 'Mione? Where?"  
  
"Just there." She again indicated the spot.  
  
"The parchment's blank..." Ron trailed off, then picked up again. "You feelin' alright, 'Mione? You should get some rest. I don't think you've stopped since the accident."  
  
"It was not an accident. And I'm fine." With that she stood quickly and left the great hall, leaving a worried Ron behind with nothing but a mouthful of toast. 


End file.
